Harry Potter and the Land of the Dragons
by Crystaline Snape
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione were in the restricted section where they found an interesting book. Soon, they were transported to… Das Land der Drachen.


*Title: Harry Potter and the Land of the Dragons

*Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance

*Charecters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Lavender, Parvati, Snape, McGonagall, and OC(very minor).

*Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione were in the restricted section where they found an interesting book. Soon, they were transported to… Das Land der Drachen.

"Shhh. Be quiet!"

"We're going to get into so much trouble when we're caught going that way!"

"Then don't come. Come on, Hermione."

A very odd looking trio sat in the Gryffindor common room. One boy had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. His name was Ron Weasley. Ron was very tall, which contrasted greatly with tge very short boy who sat next to him. _He_ had verry messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a very famous scar. His name was Harry Potter. Across from the boys sat a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and newly aquired glasses. Her name was Hermione Granger.

All three of were magnets for trouble. Harry had a Dark Lord named Voldemort after him, Hermione was of muggle parentage, leaving her open to taunts about her blood, and Ron's father was fascinated with muggles, giving his son a very open point of view. All of them detested Death Eaters, or followers of Voldemort. Harry's archenemy, Draco Malfoy was just the opposite.

Cold and cruel, Draco Malfoy was the very image of a Death Eater in training. He was a pure blood , in Slytherin, clever, and hated muggles and "mudbloods", as he called them, with a passion. He had two friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who were also in Slytherin. They were all brawn and no brain. You could say, they were our dear Draco's bodyguards. But anyway, back to the three Gryffindors.

Ron was worried about something that his dad had said earlier. It was about how Voldemort might be able to coerce greater dragons to work for him. When asked what greater dragons were, he replied that they were stronger than lesser dragons, like Horntails or Ridgebacks. They were smarter, considered beings, and were reported to be rather judgemental. That was what Hermione had heard, at least.

Hermione said she had read it in Biliotecatra, the wizarding world's largest library. The book told of long lost dark magics, so it would surely be in the restricted section of the library, if Hogwarts had it at all. They were disscussing how to get into the restricted section without getting caught. Ron was having very bad thoughts about this adventure. He had been made a prefect, along with Hermione and was now supposed to uphold the rules, not break them. At least, not get caught breacking them.

Harry got up and looked at Ron. 

"Well if you're going to chicken out, fine. You can just stay here. It'll be one less under the cloak."

"I'm not chickening out, I just know a better way to get to the library. It's at the back of the painting of Godric Gryffindor. Just tap his quill, and you'll find a passage that leads straight into the library."

"Great! Let's Go!!!"

~!*!~

Draco woke up suddeny. He felt that something was wrong in the library. What was wrong, however, he didn't know. Groaning, he pulled on his robes and started off towards the library.

"You'd think that whoever it is would have better manners to go prowling around right before that awfull transfigurigation test." he growled. "Or at least give fair warning."

As Draco neared the library doors, he saw a faint glimmer of light coming from the restricted section. It looked like it would be an eventful night. When he opened the doors, he found the infamous trio looking for a book.

"Well, well, well. What have we here," Draco sneered. "could it be that the perfect trio is not as perfect as they're made out to be. How could that be?"

"I wonder. Let's see, we could be trying to find how to rule the world, we could be trying to find as much about the dark arts as possible, or we could be trying to find out about dragons in order to stop Voldemort from whatever he's doing," Hermione said innocently. "Take your pick."

"Uh, the last one. And why are you here?"

"Hermione already told you, to find out about Dragons." Ron said.

"No, I mean _why_ do you want to learn about Dragons? It's hardly a common subject."

"Actually it is a fairly common topic to any one who knows Hagrid. Or my Aunt Grania."

"That is because both Hagrid and your aunt Grace are raving maniacs destined for the funny farm. Which has nothing to do with why the four of you are in the **restricted** section of the library." Said a silky voice behind them. Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall were standing in the door way.

~~~!!!~~~

A/N: I know it's short, but I have things to get done. I'll try to post again tonight.


End file.
